


Sugar

by SugarWine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarWine/pseuds/SugarWine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a 20 year old college student who desperately needs cash and Louis is 32 year old who has just inherited his fathers company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be mostly told through Loius's point of view and there might maybe be a sex scene, I'm not sure yet.

Louis never had much in common with his father, he was often told they looked alike and they had the same smart mouth but he could never see the resemblance himself. 

He visited his father twice a year, once at Christmas time and once in the summer but after school ended and Louis tuition fees were payed he had no reason to keep speaking to his father, so he didn't. 

By the time he was twenty-three he'd sort of made a life for himself, he worked as a journalist for a local newspaper and the pay was shit but he had a job and a home and that was good enough. His fathers monthly allowance had stopped coming and that was just fine with Louis, his father had three other kids to throw money at and Louis didn't need to feel guilty for taking his fathers money.

Louis dad worked at some company that dealt mostly with paper production which was boring but it payed well and Louis father was rolling in cash.

When he was twenty-five his career in journalism took a turn for the worst and he, and many others, were laid off.

So after six months of sucking up his pride and working at a local bakery with his friend Liam, who could not bake worth a damn, he was more than shocked when a very stern looking lawyer found himself on the footstep of his very cheap, rundown apartment.

By age twenty-six he was a multimillionaire.


	2. Chapter 2

The years flew by in a strange blur of work and weddings and birthdays and soon enough he was in his thirties, alone at a bar on a thursday night with his considerably younger best friend at his side, and he had never felt more miserable.

Niall was only twenty-four, but he was his kind of but not really cousin and they just got along so usually when they weren't at work they were drinking the night away.

"You just need to put yourself out there!" Niall said enthusiasticly throwing an arm around Louis shoulders.

"I am not lonely you asswipe, I'm just stressed." 

It was a total lie and not a very convincing one but he just didn't have the energy to make it sound convincing tonight.

"Mhmm, sure, but if you ever need me to set you up just ask." Niall sang with a smug smile.

He glared at his friend but downed his entire glass.

 

The following day he woke up with a terrible headache and even though he vaguely remembered bringing someone home his bed was empty.

He drug himself out of bed, and tried his very best not to puke in the shower. 

He didn't have any meetings today which was not at all unusual, because most of his meetings were scheduled for Monday and he silently thanked Simon for being the best secretary in the fucking world. 

It was one when he finally left his house, driving to the bakery he had worked at when he was younger, mostly because Liam still worked there and Louis was their main source of income, often buying their mediocre pastries in large quantities just to keep their little kitchen afloat.

But when he walked in it wasn't Liam who was behind the counter. 

His back was turned and he was fiddling with something on the counter obviously not paying attention.

"Excuse me?"

The curly haired man whipped around, nearly knocking over a box of donuts. 

"H-how can I help you?" He stuttered taking in Louis expensive suit and stern expression.

"Does Liam still work here?" He asked trying to sound friendly but obviously failing.

"Yeah, usually I work the back but he's taken the day off." He looked scared, like he was afraid he was giving Louis an incorrect answer.

"That's good for him, they work him too hard." Louis flashed his most honest smile, trying to calm this boy down. 

"So," he checked his name tag, "Harry, can I get two boxes of creme filled donuts and three bags of cookies?" 

Harry's eyes widened dramatically but he left to the back, returning quickly with the requested items.

"I have a tab open? M'names Louis." 

And he really thought he wouldn't see Harry again after he left the bakery. Harry didn't look very old, so they probably didn't have any friends in common and if he had the kind of money most of Louis friends had he wouldn't be working at a bakery.

So when Louis casually strolled through the local universities courtyard in search of Niall, who didn't actually attend but just enjoyed the college students and their wild parties, and he felt himself being knocked almost completely off his feet he did not think he would find a curly haired cherub staring worridly down at him.


End file.
